This disclosure relates to data processing and data storage, and more specifically, to test suite management including dynamic resource reallocation and reconfiguration.
Enterprise-class data processing and/or data storage systems are commonly subjected to rigorous testing, for example, at deployment or after a system reconfiguration or software/firmware upgrade. Such testing can be utilized to confirm not only that the system is properly configured and fully functional, but also that the system is providing an expected level of performance and/or resource utilization.
Currently, testing of enterprise-class data processing and/or data storage systems is time-consuming, even when supported by automation. For example, it is not uncommon for testing of a large scale system to consume between 12 and 36 hours of continuous operations. To accommodate this testing without unduly interfering with regular workloads during business hours, test administrators commonly schedule the tests to be performed on the system under test overnight or on a weekend. However, because tests can have issues with stability and reliability, a human test administrator may be required to constantly monitor the testing to verify that the testing and the system under test are still running correctly.